¿Todavía no es la hora?
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: —Mamá ¿todavía no es la hora? —la pequeña vocecita soñolienta hizo que levantara la mirada. Gruñía y hacia pucheros sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de su madre. Se concentró en su dibujo y comenzó a colorear a su padre. Miró el reloj, aun no. Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Palabra:** _Reloj_

* * *

 _¿Todavía no es la hora?_

* * *

—Mamá ¿todavía no es la hora? —la pequeña vocecita soñolienta hizo que levantara la mirada. Temari, que doblaba la ropa limpia, le regaló una sonrisa.

—No bebé, aun no es hora—respondió al pequeño que se restregaba los ojos.

—Okay—gruñó el bebé de tres años. Bostezó y salió de la habitación.

Shikadai había despertado de su siesta vespertina, cosa rara en él.

Temari sabía de antemano que ese comportamiento poco habitual del niño se debía a una razón en especial. Sonrió cuando el bebé regresó con una hoja y un par de crayones, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a dibujar.

La rubia retomó su labor doméstica y siguió doblando la ropa.

Shikadai, aunque entretenido dibujando, no dejaba de ver el reloj colgado en la pared. Las manecillas avanzaban muy lento cada vez que le daba una mirada.

—Mami ¿cuál era el número?—el rostro del bebé estaba en una graciosa mezcla de confusión y desesperación.

—Es el número cuatro, cariño—trato de no reír—¿sabes en que número va?

—En el número dos—levantó sus deditos haciendo un puchero—Faltan dos, ¿verdad?

Temari asintió. Sabía que la inteligencia que su pequeño había heredado no era en vano.

Los minutos avanzaban muy lento para el pequeño, el reloj parecía no querer avanzar. En su imaginación se preguntaba cómo podía hacer que avanzara más rápido, si podía ser capaz de mover las manecillas telepáticamente para que su padre ya volviera a casa.

Gruñía y hacia pucheros sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de su madre.

Se concentró en su dibujo y comenzó a colorear a su padre, dibujó su cabeza y su cabello, sus hombros y su rostro.

Miró el reloj, aun no.

Dibujó una segunda persona, cuando la terminó levantó su cabecita al escuchar un ruido en el recibidor de la casa.

—¡He vuelto!

El pequeño tiró la crayola y corrió al recibidor con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido!—Shikamaru, algo sucio y sudado, alzó al niño que corría entusiasmado hacia él. Le besó la cabeza y dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho.

—Hola Shikadai, papá está algo sucio ¿no te importa?

—¡No!—el bebé se apretó más a él. Lo había echado de menos, sobre todo por las noches, le gustaba dormir con sus padres y el calor de su padre le había hecho falta.

Shikamaru había salido de misión hacía varios días y dejó un aviso que llegaría ese día. Decir que no estaba enternecido y sorprendido por la actitud del niño sería mentira, estaba que moría por dentro, lo extrañó mucho.

Caminó hacia el salón y se encontró con Temari que miraba la escena recargada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo a sus dos hombres, también la extrañó.

—Cariño ¿Por qué no le muestras a papá tu dibujo?—se acercó a los dos y le acarició el cabello al niño.

—Después—se acurrucó más hacia su padre y hecho una mirada al reloj.

El bebé sonrió aún más, papá había llegado antes.

...

* * *

500 exactas de nuevo jajaja. Tengo el toque en estos días.

Ayer me animé a participar con otro personaje y, obviamente, tenía que ser de mi OTP ShikaTemaDai y elegí a Shikadai. La palabra fue **Reloj** y debo decir que me imaginaba otro tipo de escenas pero al final esta me gustó más y la subiré antes de que me arrepienta y la cambie. Así soy yo de rara.

Muchísima suerte a todos en este reto.

Espero que les guste esta historia, muchísimas gracias por leerla.

Muchísimas gracias también para las personas que leyeron la primera historia _**"Tentado"**_ que también participa en este Reto. Gracias por los comentarios y por las visitas, gracias también a los que leer y no comentan, me agrada ver que se ha leído varias veces, aunque si comentan me harían más feliz, venga, el botón no muerde jajaja.

Como todos ustedes saben, cada historia que escribo tiene una imagen como base y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction, ahí está el link y los contactos en los cuales pueden encontrarme.

 _ **¡Mucha suerte a todos, Fighting*!**_

*ánimo en coreano xD

 ** _Nos leemos_**  
 ** _Ky_**


End file.
